10.1 Summary/Abstract The NIH/NIGMS Center for Integrative Biomedical Computing (CIBC) is a relatively complex organization with geographically disparate performance sites and technical and research agendas covering visualization and anal- ysis of large volume data and image data, simulation and estimation involving complex heterogeneous models and several speci?c and integrative software architectures. This myriad of technical agendas is within an overall context of multidisciplinary collaborations, multi-demographic training, and dissemination of Center products in- cluding publications and several open source software systems. The management and operation of a Center with these parameters requires a uniquely designed system and will focus on four primary objectives: Organizational Structure Creating an organizational structure, management infrastructure and research environment that en- ables seamless collaboration amongst multidisciplinary scientists at multiple geographic site; Center Operating Procedures Creating and maintaining Center operating procedures centered at supporting the Center mission of enabling DBPs to seamlessly guide TR&Ds in creating and disseminating innovative research; Resource Man- agement Providing resource and management focused on creating impact with the DBP and TR&D efforts and accomplishments; and Managing External Advisory Board Assembling a broad representation of experts in an External Advisory Board (EAB) and to solicit these experts' guidance in Center management, DBP selection, TR&D goals, technical/infratstructure systems, and dissemination and training goals.